Behind Her Eyes (A Slytherin's Story)
by Saturn7
Summary: Dominique Aurora was your average Slytherin. Or was she? What is it like to be a Slytherin? And can anyone save her from the path chosen for her?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my original character. Basically, I own the Mary Sue. So there. I'm messing with rules. Classes are mixed with different years, unnamed Slytherins are named, and Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other. Oh, wait. Slytherin and Gryffindor DO hate each other. Duh. Just to warn you, I am VERY pro- Slytherin. So don't be to surprised if I sound meanly toward any non- Slytherins. Don't get me wrong; I really do love Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And I love picking on Neville and Seamus. Ok! On with the story!  
  
Behind Her Eyes  
  
(A Slytherin's Story)  
  
Green. A dark jungle green. Green blankets. Green pillows. Green robes. Everything was green. Green with the occasional silver. She pushed the black strands from her face. She got dressed and walked into the common room. It was basically empty. She pulled her shoulder length black hair into a tight ponytail. She patted down her robes, searching for her wand. She looked over at the sound of a boy speaking near the corner. There were two others with him. Second years, all three. She heard him snickering about Mudbloods, Potter, and a Weasley. She wasn't sure who he was talking about. Harry Potter was an obvious. He was in Gryffindor. He was the Quidditch Seeker. He beat them last year with an unusual catch by swallowing the snitch. She was sure there had to be some rule that stated that you HAD to catch the snitch with your hands, but there wasn't. The same Harry Potter who stuck his nose in Quirrel's business only to find out that Quirrel was Voldemort's human host. Potter decided to be heroic, as is what Gryffindors were know for. He defeated Quirrel and Voldemort. Slytherin, who had originally earned the House Cup, was outraged once Professor Dumbledore assigned some 'last minute' points. Gryffindor won, by ten points. She pulled on her shoes. The boy talking was a Malfoy. The Malfoys were a very 'respectable' wizard family, according to her father. She walked out and down the dungeon corridor. It was the second day of her fourth year of Hogwarts.  
  
"Ms. Aurora." Snape's voice called from across the corridor. She turned and approached the Potions Master. "Ms. Aurora, I have learned you have asked to take two Potions courses this year. Is that correct?" Snape asked, his stare burning into her eyes.  
  
"Yes sir. That's true." She said obediently.  
  
"But you do realize you can not take the next level, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So, I have spoken with Dumbledore, and if you are ok with it, you may spend your block as my student and assistant, with my second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. As much, I will solely tutor you for becoming.more 'advanced' with potions." Snape said, a gleam in his eyes. She smiled.  
  
"That would be great! Sir." She said. Then she left to the Great Hall. She sat down near the front. She looked up as Marcus Flint sat beside her. The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team piled up around them. She glanced at Marcus and motioned toward the Malfoy boy who joined them.  
  
"Name's Draco Malfoy. Says he's got a proposition to make with us at the meet coming up." Marcus informed in a whisper. The Malfoy boy talked constantly about his father and how he hated Potter and so on for the rest of breakfast. "Dom, where do you go this block?" Marcus asked after they all said their goodbyes and were now walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, I have Potions." She said simply.  
  
"But I thought you had Potions with me!" Marcus said, looking a little upset.  
  
"I do. I took two Potions classes."  
  
"What is it with dark people and potions?" He asked with a smirk. She grinned.  
  
"I'm not 'dark', I'm a Slytherin." She said with a sarcastic innocence.  
  
"Same thing, or at least to everyone else." Marcus added before they separated. She walked down the steps and to the Potions room. She walked in and noticed the strange staring she received from the students. She was relieved once Professor Snape walked in, his black cloak billowing behind him as he made his way to the front of the classroom. She felt a grin creep across her face. She wanted to be the Potions teacher for Hogwarts once Dumbledore felt she was old enough. She loved the way Snape took his 'revenge' for the seven years he was a Slytherin. She walked forward.  
  
"Professor." She said lowly. Snape lightened up slightly.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Aurora. Nice to see you've decided to join us." He said, approaching her before turning to the class. "This is Ms. Dominique Aurora. She will be joining us to assist me and to learn the skills it takes to teach Potions." He directed her to the closest seat to him in the Gryffindor side, since all the Slytherin seats were taken. She didn't show the annoyance of sitting so close to Harry Potter. So close that their elbows were rubbing. She saw a boy she automatically noticed sitting beside Potter as being a Weasley. He looked and sounded a lot like the twins Fred and George Weasley. She ran her tongue along her bottom teeth. She ignored the Weasley she now knew was named Ron and a Mudblood named Hermione. They bickered the entire class.  
  
She rushed off to her real Potions class. She made it just in time. She moved over and sat beside Marcus. She gasped as a spitball flew past her and smacked and stuck to her cauldron. She sent a glare across the room to the Weasley twins who waved with a laugh.  
  
"I *HATE* those Weasleys." Dominique growled to Marcus.  
  
"And they say 'we're' the trouble makers." Marcus sneered. She grinned.  
  
"Come on Hermione. Snape gave us so much homework. Please?" Ron cried. Hermione glared.  
  
"No. I wont allow you to cheat off me."  
  
"Pathetic. You're so dumb that you need the Mudblood's help? That's pathetic." Malfoy sneered. Ron glared.  
  
"If I'm so pathetic, then why are you sitting by me?" Ron asked with his own sneer. Malfoy glared.  
  
"You'd do best to shut up muggle-lover. What would your mommy say if I had to beat you to a bloody pulp? Probably couldn't even afford the bill." Malfoy sneered. That was it. Ron was about to punch Malfoy when a hand grabbed his fist. The fourth-year girl glared at both boys.  
  
"Weasley, you should just ignore him. He's not worth it." She growled to Ron before turning to Malfoy. "And you, Malfoy, need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Snape isn't always going to look the other way!" She snapped. The Slytherin boy gaped. A Slytherin never attacked another Slytherin. Or at least not for a Gryffindor.  
  
She knew she had done the wrong thing that night at dinner. She went to sit down at the Slytherin table. Surprise registered on her face but quickly faded. Books and food were placed down as seats 'magically' became occupied. She grabbed a piece of bread and headed toward the large doors.  
  
"You can sit here!" A voice called. It was Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I still have my dignity." Dominique hissed lowly before walking out. She walked down the dungeon corridors until she came upon the Potions classroom. She sat down outside the room. She thoughtfully nibbled on her bread.  
  
"Is that all you're eating, Ms. Aurora?" Snape asked as he walked to his classroom door. Dominique struggled to her feet.  
  
"Uh, v-very filling." She said.  
  
"That was odd today." Hermione said in thought.  
  
"I just enjoyed watching Snape try to figure out who to deduct points from." Ron laughed. Harry smiled.  
  
"Whose that girl? She's Slytherin, so why did she stand up to Malfoy?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Because Malfoy is a snobby git?" Ron asked.  
  
She was more than happy to see that Marcus and the team were willing to forgive her. She rested her head on the Captain's shoulder. It was his last year and she couldn't imagine going three more years without him.  
  
"That meeting with Malfoy is tomorrow. I talked with the team. We agreed to canceling the meeting if you want us to." Marcus said.  
  
"Nah. Let the boy speak. The sooner this whole 'Slytherin Traitor' thing ends the better." Dominique said lowly.  
  
"Don't want to piss Malfoy off, eh?" Marcus asked. Dominique sat up.  
  
"No. Wouldn't want to shatter all the suspicions and reputations of all Slytherins being evil and deceitful." Dominique laughed.  
  
She stood with the team on the Quidditch field. Malfoy stood with them. Dominique clutched onto her robe as Marcus let his arm wrap around her waist.  
  
"Speak up Malfoy." Marcus said harshly. He had already made it clear that he was taking her side with this whole traitor business so most people had already made efforts to show that they to didn't care, just because the team didn't. Malfoy hadn't tried to be nice to her one-on-one, but he wasn't not trying.  
  
"My father just got news of a Nimbus Two Thousand and One. He wants to give all the players on our team one." Malfoy said. The team all shared awed looks. Malfoy tried to look sincere. Derrick Gildy eyed the boy.  
  
"What's in it for your father?" He asked. Malfoy looked a bit surprised.  
  
"He wants Slytherin to win. He wants-"  
  
"You to be on the team?" Dominique cut in. Malfoy resisted a glare. Dominique looked at her friends. "Why not? But, you'll have to try out. I have a feeling you'll be good, but we need to make sure you can actually fly." She said. Marcus and the others agreed. Malfoy looked as if things couldn't have gone better.  
  
"Thanks!" He said quickly, before calming back down, nodding to them and walking off. They all looked at each other before laughing. Dominique watched the boy's retreating figure. She still felt a little rebellious, but she hoped it would work out. She'd hate to be in his shoes. Even if he did make the team, he'd be the youngest by two years. Dominique's eyes wandered to her watch.  
  
"Good lord! I've got to go! Snape wanted to see me! Oh!" Dominique cried as she slid out of Marcus' arms and dashed across the field fast enough to pass Malfoy still walking back. She ran down the hallway. She let out a grunt as she hit something that sent her plummeting to the floor.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you." The person cried. Dominique was surprised as a strong hand pulled her to her feet before she even knew it. Her eyes narrowed. Oliver Wood. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper. She shoved back.  
  
"Yeah. Figures you're not watching. Saving that for the game I presume?" She sneered. The boy seemed a little more lost than usual and Dominique was slightly surprised by his silence. She sneered as he continued to stare at her. "What are you staring at, Wood?" She asked roughly. Oliver slowly shook his head and looked around before focusing back on her.  
  
"Oh, um, I was just thinking about how much you've changed since you first came to Hogwarts. I mean, we had you figured as a Gryffindor for sure. The way you tossed your hair and blinked your eyes. We all figured we had little miss perfect Gryffindor. But then you shocked us all. And now look at you. You were able to transform into the exact embodiment of a Slytherin. You're magic all on your own. You don't need Hogwarts. You'll do fine on your own with your personality. I guess that's why, umm.I guess that's why I always liked you." Oliver said. He looked as though he was trying to convince himself more than her. She had an eyebrow lifted in tastelessness. She looked over as Alicia Spinnet walked up. She slowed to a stop beside them at the sight of the Gryffindor Captain and the Slytherin. She looked back at Dominique. She noticed Dominique was glaring.  
  
"Eh! Slyherie, bugger off! No one asked you to talk to a Gryffindor. Let alone Oliver!" Spinnet snapped. Dominique just groaned and shoved her aside.  
  
"Agreed" She muttered under her breath. Dominique continued to walk the rest of the way to the Potions classroom. Snape was waiting for her. "Sorry sir. I had trouble in the hallway." She said. This seemed to alarm the professor.  
  
"Did you get into a fight?" He asked hurriedly. Dominique looked a little confused.  
  
"No.it was just Oliver Wood. Said some deep stuff about how he thought I would be a Gryffindor and what not." She said with a light shrug. Snape looked satisfied.  
  
"Ok. Here are the potions I wanted you to look over." He said calmly as he pulled out three bottles. Dominique observed them. She decided to talk while she thought.  
  
"Professor, you didn't think I'd be a stupid Gryffindor did you?" She asked, hoping he would give her the answer she wanted. However, she didn't get any answer. She looked at the silent man after a few minutes. He looked a little pale, or more than usual. He was looking at something behind her. She turned around. The bottles dropped from her hands. "Dad?" He was a handsome man with twisted black hair and handsome burning auburn eyes. He wore a long jade robe with their family seal stitched proudly to the front. Dominique could feel her own facial features stiffen. It had been a year since she had even heard word from her father. He grinned at her from behind a strand of lose black hair.  
  
"So, you made it into Slytherin as I expected? Good." Her father smoothly crossed the room as if he were floating. He stopped directly in front of her. He placed a burly hand upon her right shoulder. She just stared into his large auburn eyes. She blinked as he looked away from her to her professor. Her heart tightened in terror. She balled her fists and cut little half moon shapes from her nails into her palm skin. "Ah, my dear Severus Snape. Taking good care of my daughter I presume?" Her father asked in a deep tone. Snape's eyes tightened. However, he didn't say a word. Instead, Dominique let out a mute gasp as her father forcefully seized her arm and led her out of the room. She followed him silently down the extensive dim corridors all the way to the Slytherin common room. She was thankful it was empty. He propelled her forward. She spun around on her heel to face him, her eyes flickering dread. "What is this I hear about you being a traitor to the Slytherin house?" He snapped. Dominique cringed.  
  
"It's nothing! I just said one mean thing to one boy once! That's all it was but I've already apologized!" Dominique lied, hoping he wouldn't realize the bogus words. Her father stared down upon her hatefully. "Besides, you're totally over reacting. Coming all this way just because I informed Draco how annoying he can be?" She asked. She firmly added. "Since when did you care about other people's kids before your own?" Before she knew it, SLAP. She winced, stumbling backward. She held her hand to her face in shock. She didn't understand the look of being lost, mad, and sorry all in one.  
  
"You know I hate to hurt you Dominique. So why do you make me do it?" He asked, as if blaming her. Dominique held back tears. A hateful cry on her face. She took off to the fourth year girl's room. Somehow he managed to catch her and was now enraged. She couldn't remember exactly what happened. One minute she was staring into his eyes with fear and the next she was doubled over on the floor in pain. She didn't even hear her father leave. She just lay sprawled out on the stairs.  
  
Despite himself, Draco felt it might be his fault that Dominique hadn't come out by dinner. He stood and walked slowly to the girl's dorm. He knocked lightly on the door. No one answered. After a moment he decided to open the door. There was a human-shaped lump in one of the beds.  
  
"Uh, dinner's starting." He called. A muffled answer came from the bed.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Dominique muttered. Draco walked further into the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked awkwardly.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Go away." Instead of leaving, Draco walked to the foot of the bed and stood there.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers. Why don't you want to come to dinner?" He asked. He heard an annoyed groan.  
  
"I said, go away, Malfoy! Besides, since when do you care?" Dominique snapped.  
  
"Since you didn't show up for potions or Divination. Now, why don't you want to come to dinner?" He repeated.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Dominique growled.  
  
"Sure you're not. Can you at least let me see your face?" Draco asked, wondering what could possibly cause the tough fourth year to cower in her bed, under the sheets. Nothing happened. Draco was going to repeat himself when the blanket inched down to reveal a tearful face. A large slash ran across her right cheek. She looked distraught. She then brought forward a little concentration to explain.  
  
"If you must know," she began, "it was my fault. I got him mad. I should be smart enough by now to keep quiet." She winced. She ran her hand slowly across her cheek. She looked back up at him. He looked a little stunned. He had never seen a girl beaten before. "But you know how it is. Your father's a death eater to, right?" She asked evenly, as if they had discussed the whole matter the night before.  
  
"My father.he's never even bothered to come down here to scold me. He doesn't have the time. The only time anyone sees me with him is when he can brag." Draco said lowly. A cold stare pulled onto Dominique's face.  
  
"Draco, if you say one word about-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Slytherin to Slytherin promise." Draco said quickly.  
  
Dominique shuffled into the changing room. It was early but they were all pumped. Cal Warrington's eyes lit up when he saw her.  
  
"Dom! We've been waiting for you!" He called, jumping to his feet. The others turned to her. She noted Malfoy among them. She bit her bottom lip with a smile.  
  
"Sorry, just tired." She said. She shifted toward the back of the room and changed clothes. She knew they all had enough decency to not look by now. Derrick Gildy had a firm hand on Malfoy's shoulder.  
  
"No peeking, M." He spat. Dominique walked back out now wearing her Quidditch uniform. The boys all nodded and they headed to the field. She looked up when she noticed several people floating around in red robes.  
  
"Looks like we've got company." Randy Bole growled. Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed.  
  
"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" Dominique noted the grin on Marcus' face.  
  
"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." He said lightly. Angelina, Alicia, and Kate had come over, too. The Slytherins stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors.  
  
"But I booked the field!" Wood said, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"  
  
"Ah.but I've got a specially sighed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'" Marcus read slowly, as if talking to a child. Wood looked shocked.  
  
"You've got a new Seeker?" He sputtered. "Where?" And from behind the six Slytherins before them came a seventh. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked, looking at Malfoy with dislike.  
  
"Funny you should mention Draco's father." Flint said as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." Just as he said this, all seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles, and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words NIMBUS TWO THOUSAND AND ONE gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning. "Very latest model. Only came out last month." Flint said flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps-" he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives. "Sweeps the board with them." None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits. "Oh, look. A field invasion." Flint laughed. Dominique looked over to see Ron and Hermione crossing the grass to see what was going on.  
  
"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's HE doing here?" Ron asked. He was looking at Malfoy and taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.  
  
"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley." Malfoy said smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." Malfoy continued. Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him. "Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives. I expect a museum would bid for them." Malfoy sneered. Dominique couldn't help but to let out a momentary laugh.  
  
"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to BUY their way in." Hermione said sharply. "THEY got in on pure talent." Everyone was quickly surprised as Dominique pulsed forward and Marcus had to hold her back. Dominique glared a look to kill at the second year. 'THAT BRAT!' Hermione had taken a step back and was mentally thanking Flint for holding the deathly girl back.  
  
"You brat! How can you talk? I don't see you on anyone's team! And I can't be bought!" Dominique hissed. Flint pulled harder and she looked to him before settling down beside him once more. She glared back at Hermione one last time before looking over to Sean Bletchley who wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"Besides, no one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Draco spat. Flint hurriedly dived in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George Weasley from jumping on him. Dominique stepped back as Alicia shrieked.  
  
"How dare you!" Dominique grabbed onto Malfoy's hand. She was halfly thinking of getting him out of the stadium that very moment, before someone got hurt.  
  
"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron Weasley called and pointed his wand furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face. A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backwards onto the grass. Dominique let go of Malfoy and jolted to Marcus' side to get a better look at the young Weasley.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione squealed. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. Dominique could hear her teammates laughing from around her, but she couldn't tear he eyes away from the boy. 'Oh my god.'  
  
"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest." Harry said to Hermione. She nodded bravely and the pair pulled Ron up by the arms. Dominique watched them walk away. She looked back in time to see a disappointed look in Wood's eyes. She eyed him. He looked back to Flint.  
  
"Leave, Flint. Just leave. You've caused enough trouble here." Oliver hissed. Marcus looked over.  
  
"What's that? Still think we'll leave? You must be joking." Marcus said with a sneer. Dominique climbed onto her broom. She looked over at Marcus.  
  
"Settle this. I'm going to go practice." She said, glancing over at the glaring Gryffindors. With that she took off into the sky. She heard Marcus starting to talk again but was soon to far away to hear him. She glanced back as Sean flew up.  
  
"Hey, are you ok? You looked a little pissed." Sean stated, looking genuinely concerned.  
  
"Fine. It's just that Malfoy continuously proves them right. He continuously does what they expect a Slytherin to do. They are always judging us. They are always saying how evil we are. That girl might be a Mudblood, but he didn't have to say it to her face." Dominique said with a light snort. Sean shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. Marcus says he really is a good kid just takes after his father a lot." Sean said. Dominique nodded.  
  
Dominique sloshed her teacup in her hand. She watched the dark liquid coat the sides briefly. She looked up when she realized Professor Trelawney was looking down upon her.  
  
"Sorry! Force of habit." Dominique said quietly setting her cup back down before her. She looked up at Malfoy grinning. He was sitting right in front of her.  
  
"How do you expect to read Mr. Malfoy's tealeaves if you slosh them around?" Professor Trelawney hissed. Dominique gave a shrug that caused the other Slytherins to burst into fits of laughter. Trelawney turned away and walked over to someone else. Dominique looked back to Malfoy.  
  
"So what does it say now?" He asked with an interested grin. Dominique smirked. She studied it firmly.  
  
"You're gonna get hurt." She said lowly. Malfoy's eyes widened.  
  
"How do you know that?" He asked. She grinned up at him.  
  
"Because if you don't stop asking stupid questions I'm gonna kick your- Professor Trelawney!" Dominique cried. The professor walked over.  
  
"You see something terrible in Mr. Malfoy's cup but don't worry. He'll be fine. You're seeing it wrong." Trelawney informed before heading back to the 'front' of the class. Dominique glanced at the cup before sloshing it around again.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Malfoy asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"What? It's already messed up. Maybe I'll see something really interesting, like you turning into a dog." She said fiercely.  
  
Dominique walked down the hallway silently. She gasped as someone bumped right into her.  
  
"Hey! Watch out!" She went to get her hair out of her face. 'If it's Wood again, I'm gonna scold him so bad.' She thought. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the red hair and the hyper grin. "Weasley" She sneered. The boy grinned.  
  
"Oh, well if it isn't Ms. Aurora! I was looking for Percy, but you'll do." The boy said, his grin becoming wider. Dominique let out a low growl.  
  
"Weasley, I'm already late, move!" Dominique wasn't in the mood for having an immature trick fight with the boy right now. She was late for a meeting with Snape, as if it was the first time. She frowned as she realized something. "Why aren't you in your class? It's already started, I presume." She said, lifting an eyebrow. She'd die to get him in trouble.  
  
"Eh.Professor McGonagall drove us out. George turned Alicia into a pig and- " Dominique groaned. She'd love to hear the story, when she wasn't late to meet up with none other than Snape. The same professor who was so kind as to take her in when she told him she REALLY wanted to be a Potions Master.  
  
"That's great and all, really, but I've got to go. Snape is waiting for me." Dominique hissed. This caused a smirk to appear on the boy's face.  
  
"Oh please. As if Snape'd take points from Slytherin anyway." Fred said fiercely. Dominique shifted in her place. She was getting annoyed.  
  
"Whatever. Now move over so I can get to-"  
  
"Oh, good little Ms. Aurora wants to get to get to class, eh? Going to go kiss arse are we?" He asked. That was it. Dominique pulled out her wand before the red haired knew what was happening. Aiming her wand at Fred she muttered a curse. Fred fell to the floor. He couldn't move his legs. Dominique glared down at him.  
  
"NEVER, talk about me or Professor Snape with THAT tone." She hissed. She lowered her wand and started to walk away. But the moment she turned her back on the Gryffindor she heard his voice from behind her. She gasped as she felt her legs lift off the ground. But before she had time to curse back, Snape's irate voice cut through the air.  
  
"FINITE INCANTATEM!" Dominique gasped as she fell to the ground. She landed, but it was a hard landing. She climbed back to her feet. Snape walked up and stood, placing his hands firmly on his hips. He didn't seem quite so happy to have seen his favorite student floating in the air the moment before. Dominique glued her eyes to him. "Well, explain." Snape said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Aurora stated it!" Fred cried, pointing at her. She shot back a surprised look.  
  
"I did not!" She retorted, a look to kill on her face.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Oh, come on, do you even know what the word truth means?" Dominique sneered.  
  
"Enough!" Snape roared. Dominique's attention shot back to her professor. "Both of you in my office. Now!" The two followed quietly behind Professor Snape to his office.  
  
"It was your fault." Dominique hissed under her breath. She glared at the smile that lit up his face.  
  
"Yeah, well, misery loves company." Fred said lightly.  
  
"All right, I'm finished." Dominique called for Fred.  
  
"Really? Well, it won't help you. Professor Snape said we have to wait for each other. So, you can sit there or you can come and help me." Dominique stood in thought before softly placing herself on the grass.  
  
"Ok, have fun." She said lightly.  
  
"Oh, so typical Aurora." Fred growled.  
  
"What? You got us into this, I'll let you get us out of it." Dominique said, leaning back on the grass. "Besides, I have to work on my tan." She stretched and yawned. She stared up at the sky sleepily. But.then again, if she helped the brat, they would be free sooner. Knowing Weasley, they wouldn't be able to get to bed until midnight and even then he would have played all the tricks manageable on her. Dominique growled lowly as she pulled herself back to her feet and walked to Fred's spot and started raking. After half an hour they were finished. "Right. Let's go tell Snape we are done." Fred frowned.  
  
"He'll give us another assignment. You were the one who was late. I'm going to sleep." Fred said, holding a hand over his mouth as if to prove a point.  
  
"No you don't! I was only late because YOU wouldn't get out of my way!" She grabbed the objecting boy by the hand and started dragging him towards the dungeons.  
  
"I never understood why the greasy git likes it down here. I guess he's told you all about that though, eh Aurora?" Fred asked with a mock sneer. SMACK! Fred looked shocked. Dominique still held her hand up.  
  
"I told you not to insult either of us. I may not think of my PROFESSOR like 'that', but you have no right to say the things you do. I don't go around bad mouthing Professor McGonagall!" Dominique hissed.  
  
"Yeah, well that's because you're great in almost all your classes." Fred said with a frown.  
  
"Whatever Weasley. Knock." Dominique ordered. Fred did as he was told. The door opened not long after.  
  
Dominique rode in a carriage with Marcus. They were going to Hogsmeade. She separated from her friend as she entered Dervish & Banges. She walked straight to the 'Dart Arts' section to pick up some new Potions books. She heard two 3rd years talking behind her. She noticed a gasp and knew they were talking about her when they spoke.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Dominique Aurora?" One asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we should leave her alone. I heard she was a Deatheater." The other said, choking on the last word. Dominique heard the other gasp. She heard the two girls quickly leave the store.  
  
"That's a new one. Me, a Deatheater? God, will they give it up already?" She cursed under her breath. She ran her fingertip gently over a few titles. She was surprised at how little they actually had. She already had half the books she came across. The books were sorted alphabetically by author. Her eyes stopped on a thick leather book. The Potions of Hogwarts, but that's not what made her eyes stop upon it. It was the crimson text labeled royally beneath that. 'By: Severus Snape'. Her heart jumped and she pulled the book out gently. Her eyes drooled over the cover. She would finally learn Potions the way Snape thought of them. She would have squealed with joy, if that was the way she was. She grabbed two more books, The Past of Potions and Potions of the Dark Arts and What They Do. She bought them and left. She walked down the long road to Honeydukes Sweetshop. She entered and let out a little smile as the smell of chocolate and sugar filled her nose. She found Cal rummaging his pockets for ten galleons. She smiled and walked up, pulling ten from her own pocket. Cal looked up from her hand.  
  
"No, Dom, you don't have to." He said lowly. She smiled at her teammate.  
  
"Sure I do. We may be Slytherins, but sugar quills is the only way we'll ever be able to eat during potions." She said handing him the money before pulling out more.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, motioning toward the rest of the money in her hand.  
  
"I'm going to get two of my own." She said. "I have two potion classes." She added after a moment of thought. Cal smiled. He paid for his quill. Before heading to the door.  
  
"Thanks again Dom!" He called as the door shut. She smiled to herself as she looked over the rest of the candy. Her face lit up.  
  
"I'll take two Sugar Quills and one Fizzing Whizbee please." She said. The woman smiled sweetly and levitated the items to her. She paid her thirty- five galleons and walked out happily.  
  
"Dom!" She looked over as Derrick Gildy ran up, Randy Bole moving to her other side. They both draped an arm around her shoulder. She looked at the both of them with question. "The teams going to The Three Broomsticks, wanted you to join us." Randy explained. Dominique reluctantly nodded. The two boys cheered, Randy howling out his usual 'Whoop', and led her the rest of the way to the pub. When they came in she instantly spotted the rest of the team, minus Draco who was to young, sitting in a booth in the corner. She joined them. A short witch walked up.  
  
"What'll it be?" She asked. The team all looked to each other before going down the line.  
  
"Butterbeer" Marcus said thoughtfully. The team howled and Marcus just laughed.  
  
"Gillywater" Randy said with a 'Whoop'!  
  
"Mulled Mead" Derrick said fully before pounding the table sending Dominique a momentary chill.  
  
"Red Currant Rum" Dominique said almost lowly.  
  
"Cherry Syrup" Sean cheered happily. They all knew it was his favorite and couldn't hold back a fit of laughter.  
  
"Soda with ice and an umbrella" Cal said lowly. Derrick burst out, shaking the table once again as he pounded his fist.  
  
"No way! Soda man?" He cried. Cal shrugged.  
  
"I don't have enough for any Butterbeer." He said sadly.  
  
"We'll pay!" Derrick announced and everyone reached into their pockets and pulled out the change. Derrick looked back to the little witch who looked bored. "Give the good man a Butterbeer!" He said with a rough 'Whoop' from Randy.  
  
Dominique walked into her History class. With a yawn she took her seat. The last to arrive were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi Dominique!" Hermione said cheerily. The boys slightly waved to her. Dominique rolled her eyes.  
  
"God! She's gotten just as bad as Snape!" Ron whispered to Harry. Unfortunately for him, Dominique heard.  
  
"Am I now, Weasley? Tis a shame you seem to think that's a bad thing." She said, sending the red haired a glare. She looked at the Gryffindors until Professor Binns came flying in. The whole period was a discussion about the Salem Witch Trials.  
  
"That was tragic and upsetting." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, and now we have to deal with something equally disgusting. Snape." Ron said. Harry grinned. Dominique stood and came up from behind the still sitting Ron and smacked the back of his head with her Potions book as she passed him. "OWW! What was that for?" Ron shouted angrily. Dominique turned around, a snarl on her face.  
  
"Teasing my head of house behind his back. A show of true cowardice. If you were a real Gryffindor, supposedly brave, you would say that to his face!" Dominique snapped.  
  
"Oh, right! And have him take more points from Gryffindor? I think not!" Ron snapped. "Anyway, it's not like you'd know! You're a Slytherin!" This seemed to infuriate Dominique even more.  
  
"You Weasleys are all the same! IMPOSSIBLE! You always just 'assume' we are all the same! Well, you know what little Weasley? When you 'assume', you make an ASS out of YOU and me." Dominique growled before leaving in a rage. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked shocked. Harry suddenly looked over.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron." Harry said.  
  
"What?!?" Ron asked, still a little upset himself.  
  
"I have to sit beside her next block. I mean, I practically sit ON her." Harry said, picking up his books. "I wouldn't be surprised if she sabotages my potion after that little fight." He said as they left the room.  
  
Dominique stormed into her 'Advanced' Potions class. She grunted as Harry sat next to her, their arms rubbing as usual. She had the urge to turn and force him upon that annoying little Weasley brat. She pulled out her sugar quill and nibbled at it furiously. She pulled out a parchment and began to sketch down her thoughts. She didn't notice when Snape came in or when he told them that they had the day to study. Dominique felt her eyes tearing up. She looked up suddenly, around the Potions classroom. She looked at the second year students. At the Slytherins who could save themselves, at Snape who fought back even after he was doomed, at Weasley who only made it harder to wish to be different, at Potter who made it seem even more distant as he ran a tired hand over his scar. What did that scar mean? Why did it matter if he was 'The Boy Who Lived'? Dominique pulled out Snape's book. She had already read over it twice, but she just loved reading the little comments he placed after each of the potions. She didn't even notice that Snape was looking up at her with what could be a smile. Dominique stood as the bell rang and Snape dismissed them. She was glad to see her team again later in the Great Hall. She sat between Marcus and Sean. Dominique ate silently as Draco talked forever about Potter with the occasional table rumbling from Derrick and a 'Whoop' from Randy. Tomorrow was Halloween and they were riling themselves up.  
  
Dominique rushed up the stairs after Draco. He had left his Potions book. He had been reviewing with her near the end of the party. She came to a stop among a large group of kids. She pushed her way up to Draco in time to hear him call out.  
  
"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He pushed to the front of the crowd his cold eyes were alive and his usually bloodless face was flushed. Dominique's eyes followed to the site of the hanging, immobile cat. Dominique turned and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She had to tell Marcus. Someone had harmed Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch's, the caretaker's, cat. She didn't come back to the site with the rest of the team, except Sean who swore cats were his favorite animals. Several days passed before it was finally time. Dominique marched into the locker room. Marcus was in a bloodthirsty mood, as usual, and Dominique paid close attention to his 'pep talk'. She smirked when Randy muttered that it was more of a 'treat talk'.  
  
"Now listen up, all of you. You had better win this game. If you don't, the House Cup goes to those gutless Gryffindors. And we don't want that, do we? I don't want your best on that field. I've seen your best, and it's not good enough. I want whatever it takes to win that cup, understood?" They all nodded and for the first time Randy was quiet. "Good. Let's get out there and kick some Gryffindor arse!" They all headed out. Flint crushed hands with the Gryffindor Captain, Wood, and Madam Hooch blew the whistle and let the balls loose. Lee Jordan was running the commentary as usual.  
  
"Angelina Johnson with the Quaffle, she passes it to Katie Bell. Katie takes it up field, she shoots and- TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Dominique did her best to recover the Quaffle but had to fly out of the way as George Weasley sent a Bludger her way. "Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle, taking it downfield. NO! Intercepted by a Slytherin Chaser." Dominique grinned at Cal who was flying behind her. "The Chaser passes the Quaffle." Lee said lowly as Cal threw the Quaffle to Dominique who caught it. "She shoots! BLOCK IT WOOD!" Dominique faked going right. Wood shot over to stop it, but Dominique dodged left easily and made the score. Lee cursed lightly, to Professor McGonagall's outrage. "Ten points to Slytherin." Lee said gloomily. "Slytherin has the Quaffle, a pass.INTERCEPTION! By Angelina Johnson! Angelina with the Quaffle, flying along the side. LOOK OUT!" A Bludger zoomed out of nowhere and violently knocked the Quaffle out of her hand. "The Quaffle is falling.into Slytherin hands." Lee moaned. Dominique held the Quaffle tightly and sent a grin to Derrick who was now following one of the Bludgers. "Slytherin with the Quaffle flying right down the center of the field. FRED WEASLEY IS HIT BY A BLUDGER!" Dominique glanced back. The redheaded boy was rubbing his side, a grimace of pain on his face. He took a good grip of his bat and chased after the Bludger that hit him. She gasped as Fred knocked the Bludger straight into Marcus. Dominique looked back in front of her. "That's the spirit Fred! And-Ten points to Slytherin.the score is Gryffindor ten, Slytherin twenty. Come on Gryffindor!" Dominique turned to avoid a Bludger from Fred Weasley and quickly flew past him. However, when Fred tried to turn and follow, his robes caught on his foot and he lost his balance. To the fans' dismay the Gryffindor Beater was tangled in his robes hanging onto his broom with a hand and a leg. It was raining and everyone's eyes were flipping between Harry and Fred, each giving quite a show. Dominique turned around to see what all the commotion was about. Weasley had done it again. Without thinking about what she was doing, Dominique was flying quickly back to the Slytherin goal.  
  
"Darn you, Weasley!" She cried angrily.  
  
"Move, Aurora, or else I'll fall on you!" Fred called down to her.  
  
"Don't try to be a hero, you git. Can't you get back onto your broom without killing yourself?" She asked with a sneer.  
  
"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Fred snapped. "It doesn't work." Dominique sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to try to make it onto mine. On the count of three, jump."  
  
"You must be joking!"  
  
"One."  
  
"This is insane!"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Damn it! You can't catch!"  
  
"Three!" Fred half jumped, half fell toward Dominique's broom. He missed it. She quickly shot out her hand and grabbed one of Fred's wrists, then the other.  
  
"Pull me up!" Fred cried through clenched teeth.  
  
"I can't! You're to heavy you big git! If I tried we'd both fall!" Dominique hissed through her own teeth, her shoulders treating to tear.  
  
"Well do something!" Fred cried.  
  
"Ok, I'll try to take us down gently, but I can't promise anything." She said painfully. "Don't know how long I can hold on." She said, wincing.  
  
"Just so long as I don't hit with a splat." Fred said with a light laugh.  
  
"I wont drop you on purpose if you shut up." Dominique called down as she tried to move down softly. The second Fred's feet touched the ground Dominique shot back up into the air. Dominique almost cried as a wounded Harry Potter went zooming past her.  
  
"Harry Potter's caught the snitch! A hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor. GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Dominique bared her teeth as she flew to the ground. She looked over as her teammates landed around her. A glare was on Marcus' face. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What? I couldn't let him fall! Besides, I couldn't have stopped them from winning anyway." She snapped. Marcus knew she was right and looked back to Draco.  
  
"It was right above your ear Malfoy." He sneered before going into an all out rage. Dominique looked over and noticed the look Fred Weasley was giving her. Was it.gratitude?  
  
Dominique knew it was late, but she felt like she needed to do it. She walked slowly down the hallway to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked utterly surprised to see the Slytherin. Then a look of annoyance hit her face.  
  
"That Lockhart didn't make your bones vanish to did he?" She asked. Dominique let out a low, 'no' before shifting in her spot. The nurse eyed her. "Then what will you be wanting?" She asked. Dominique tried to glance passed the woman.  
  
"I.I came to visit Po-I mean, Harry. I came to visit Harry. I saw him fall. I just wanted to.check up on him." She said. Dominique was actually quite surprised when the nurse let her in after hours. She must have been overwhelmed at the fact that any Slytherin was willing to risk getting in trouble to visit the Gryffindor. She moved aside and Dominique entered. She glanced over at the curtains drawn around a bed. She glanced at Madam Pomfrey who motioned to it. Dominique just nodded lightly before walking up to the bed. She placed a stern hand on the curtain and pulled it. The brown haired Gryffindor was more than shocked to see her.  
  
"Uh, Aurora?" He questioned, as if he couldn't see her. She stared down at the second year. She felt a little bit guilty. She wasn't sure why. She hated him with a certain passion.  
  
"Hey, don't get all mushy Potter. I just wanted to make sure you didn't die. That was quite a fall. Almost took me down with ya." Dominique said forcing back some hair from her face. The boy attempted a shrug but it looked pathetic and painful. "Don't bother reacting. It looks like it hurts." She muttered.  
  
"Since when did you care?" Harry asked, almost icily. Dominique scowled.  
  
"You know, you're right Potter. I don't even know why I bothered." She hissed going to grab the curtain.  
  
"I'm sorry! Don't leave!" Harry cried. Dominique looked over her shoulder at the boy.  
  
"Why not?" She growled.  
  
"I don't want to be alone. It hurts enough as it is. At least I'll have something to slightly distract me." Harry said lowly. Dominique turned her whole body back to him.  
  
"I see. Now, just cause I'm staying, I don't want you to think we are all 'buddy-buddy' now. Do I make myself clear?" Dominique asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"Crystal." Harry replied. Dominique smirked.  
  
"I hate to loose, but that was a hell of a catch." She said lowly, pulling a chair to his side. Harry smiled as if he had never been complimented before.  
  
"T-Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you." He said lowly. She frowned.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped. Harry looked shocked.  
  
"N-No! I just meant, I've never gotten a compliment from a Slytherin before. Much less you. I always thought you hated me." Harry said. Dominique glared.  
  
"I do. Now please don't make me regret coming here." She snarled. She leaned back in her seat. "Believe me, it wasn't easy to make myself come all the way down here. First of all, they'd all be furious if they found out that I risked my neck for a Gryffindor. Second, I REALLY dislike you." Harry looked hurt and a little upset. "And Third, I'm already in trouble for helping Weasley and this will only make the beatings worse." She said lowly. She had forgotten she was in the presence of 'The Boy Who Lived'. She suddenly looked up with terror. She hadn't meant to say that aloud. She noticed the grief in his eyes. She shot up in her chair. "I knew this was a bad idea! Oh! What have I done!?!" She growled. Harry looked at her a little surprised.  
  
"What? What have you done?" He asked almost sadly. Dominique glared at him.  
  
"YOU are the last person I want to feel sorry for me now!" She snapped. She glared for a moment longer. "If you say anything about any of this.you'll regret it." She said in a low growl. "I promise." With that she turned and left. Harry looked bewildered. Dominique stormed down the hallway in a half run. A scream filled the hallway as she saw the boy lying on the floor. It was the one from the stadium that day during practice. She let out a frightful gasp as Professor McGonagall came from the other side. The Gryffindor head of house observed the boy then studied her for some type of sign. Perhaps thinking she had done it. "I-I."  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" McGonagall snapped. Dominique gasped. She was so worried about being in trouble for killing the little first year that she forgot she was trying to sneak back.  
  
"I-I." She looked down sadly. She couldn't say anything about visiting Harry. It would make things worse for her. She felt the teacher's glare upon her.  
  
"Ms. Aurora, if you do not explain, I will be forced to take points from your house." McGonagall snorted. Dominique looked up. If she lost points she would have to explain anyway, so.  
  
"I was visiting Potter.making sure he was ok." She looked up at the surprised professor. "But please don't tell the others that I was! They'll call me a traitor for weeks!" She cried. The teacher looked almost sorry for her. 'Great, another pity party.' She thought.  
  
"Ms. Aurora, please return to your common room immediately. I will not say anything. But, be careful." She warned. Dominique nodded and ran down the hallway toward the Slytherin common room. 'That was close.'.  
  
Dominique sat in 'Advanced' Potions. She hated sitting beside Potter more now than ever. She felt her eyes tense upon the professor whose eyes were bouncing back and forth between Draco and Potter. Draco, because he was talking and Potter because he was looking for some reason to take points from Gryffindor. He looked over at her and she couldn't even manage a smile. She just stared. The Potions Master seemed aware of this and lightly studied her. Dominique turned away to look down at her potion, which had begun to change into a sickly green. Dominique balled her fists under her desk. He was still watching. She didn't want to give him a reason. She looked up as a loud 'THUMP' emitted from beside her. Lavender Brown had collapse right in her seat. Soon, everyone was fainting. It was the potion they were assigned to make. It was the 'Draught of the Living Death'. It was making them all fall asleep. Dominique backed away from her table. Only Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dominique, and Draco hadn't already fallen asleep. Draco felt his eyelids sliding closed over his potion before he felt something sharp in his side. He cursed and looked over to see Dominique.  
  
"Don't pass out man." She cried. Ron fell asleep as well, his head falling on Hermione's shoulder. Snape glared at his class.  
  
"Can any of you help me make the Awaking Potion?" He asked, not sounding the least bit happily about needing help.  
  
"Umm.I.I." Hermione stuttered before her head fell limp next to Ron's.  
  
"I can. I just need another caldron." Dominique said, grabbing Draco and dragging him away from his potion. Snape seemed lightly impressed. As soon as Dominique let go of Draco, he felt the heavy weight of sleep pressing at his eyelids. He was about to drift off when he received another painful punch from Dominique. He looked up in glazed pain. "Snap out of it Draco. Pain helps." She instructed. She looked up at the drifting Harry. "That goes for you to Potter!" She snapped. Harry nodded and did his best to cause pain to himself. Dominique turned away and focused on chopping up different bits of plants. Harry noticed she became more restless than normal at certain points where she would rock back and forth on her feet. After a while, Dominique looked up from the caldron Snape had provided. Snape looked down, more than satisfied as he pushed his hair from his face.  
  
"Ten points for Slytherin, Ms. Aurora." He said stepping away and starting to give the other students the potion. The class woke up only to have Snape sneer at them in disapproval. Dominique took her seat next to Harry.  
  
"How did you know how to make an Awakening Potion?" Harry asked, shocked. Dominique reluctantly looked over.  
  
"'I' studied, Potter. I mean, really, did you really think just because I was in Slytherin that I didn't have to do any work?" She didn't wait for his answer and quickly shot him a glare and got up and headed to the door. 


End file.
